Fantasy Will Set You Free
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: Raven feels pain from her lonliness and inablility to find love. One night may change that! Is she willing to accept it? [RaeRob][Complete]


Raven stood alone in her room, facing the window. It was late at night, a time she favored, despite being asleep for nearly half of it. She usually stayed up late in her room, later than the rest of the Titans. She would enjoy the comfort of the darkness in solitude, having the window open to let in the cool night air. This was a time she felt most relaxed.

"So why am I not relaxing?" she asked herself.

She knew why. She knew it from the pain she felt in her chest. It was purely emotional pain, pain caused by longing. She had friends, no doubt, but she had no one special to be with, to let loose her deep feelings that screamed to be let out. She had no special attachment to someone, like the other Titans did, at one time or another.

Robin and Starfire had each other. Beast Boy still had feelings for Terra, as she when she would walk by his room at night, she could sometimes hear him sobbing, mentioning Terra's name in his grief or in his occasional nightmares and prayers. Cyborg seemed to become a chick magnet lately, as girls often flocked to him, much to the annoyance of Beast Boy, who considered himself a ladies man. Raven felt she was left out of the loop.

Her thoughts turned to the male members of Titans East. She recalled her brief infatuation with Aqualad. That was merely a silly, school girl type crush. One day she met him alone, not too long after she and the rest of the Titans met him. That day, she managed to discover the fact that he had bad breath, probably by whatever diet he had. In fact, in her opinion, only Beast Boy had worse breathe than Aqualad. If more girls knew of that, not so many would want to date the guy. Anytime Raven thought of Aqualad, the memory of that horrible odor would surface. She never was properly introduced to Speedy, another Titan, and didn't know him too well. He seemed a bit like Robin, only with a cockier attitude. She never felt any feelings for him. Mas y Menos were _definitely _not her type.

In fact, the only love she knew came from a book. And that really wasn't love. It was a deception. She recalled how her heart broke into a million pieces that day, when she discovered the man she loved, Malchior, was really an evil dragon using her to be set free. She felt so bad after that incident, that she resorted to Beast Boy's ridiculous game of Stankball to feel better. It worked by getting her mind off her problem, but it was only temporary.

Although she did seem to lighten up a bit, it was an illusion, merely to get her mind off her feelings of being heartbroken. After her encounters with Slade, in which the grim reality of her ultimate destiny was flashed before her eyes, she felt even worse. She did hang out with her friends more, which helped in easing the pain of the thoughts of what lay ahead. But her heart needed an outlet as well. And none was forthcoming.

A stream of tears flowed from her eyes as her mind dwelled on these thoughts. She needed _someone_, that was sure. But who? What type of person did she long for? 'Someone…' she thought. 'Someone like…'

"Hey there!" came a voice. She turned around, startled.

"Robin?" she said.

The young hero stood behind her, arms crossed, a smile on his face. "What are you up to?"

She glared at him. He somehow entered without making a sound. Then again, given he was Batman's former protégé, it shouldn't have surprised her

. "You alright?" he asked.

She recovered from her stupor. "I'm…I'm fine." she faced the window again.

"You don't look like it." he said. "You look like you could stand some company."

He walked toward her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She didn't protest, but rather welcomed the warm feeling of his hands. He massaged her shoulders and neck gently, relaxing her. She suddenly snapped out of her reverence and faced him.

"Wait! You shouldn't…" she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"It's wrong. You have someone already." She was choking up. "Besides, Star might catch us."

Robin held her by her upper arms. "There's nothing to worry about." he told her. "Besides, I _want _you to be happy. You don't seem it right now."

Raven blinked at him. "But what about Starfire?"

He held her closer. "She'll sleep through this. She has no reason to suspect us and she doesn't have to know. Besides, the door's locked."

Raven nodded. "I suppose I better ensure our safety."

With that, she used her powers to block the door with her dresser. At least they would have warning in case someone _did_ try to barge in. Raven felt she could always teleport Robin out of her room in the time it would take to force her door open. Then, she paused in her thoughts, realizing what she was thinking. 'Do I want this?' she wondered. 'He did say he wants me happy, but at what cost?'

She was distracted by Robin's grip as he held her close in a tight embrace. She relaxed in his hold, managing to return his affection. She held him tightly, tighter than she ever held someone before. She took solace in his firm hold. Her mind wondered to other things, other possibilities with him. With that thought, Robin let her go and walked behind her. His arms then encircled her waist and he began to rub her belly. She felt enthralled, having never experienced such contact before. 'This is so wrong.' she thought. 'I guess that's why I like it.'

She smiled, not noticing that Robin's hands now traveled toward her breasts. Raven gasped at this bold gesture, not knowing what to make of it. 'Accept it!' came a voice in her head. 'It's what you want! What you _need_!'

She relaxed as Robin rubbed her breasts in a circle. She felt even greater pleasure. And she wanted _more_! She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips. He stared at her for a moment, surprised. Then he returned her kiss, deeper and longer. She kissed him back, this time slipping her tongue in his mouth.

"Touché." he said when she finished.

"The best is yet to come." she said in a voluptuous tone.

As a surprise even to herself, she began to undress Robin; she slipped off his cape, then his utility belt (why he was in uniform, she couldn't tell, nor did she even care). She then slipped off his shirt and gloves. He stepped out of his boots while she got his pants and underwear off. She left his mask on, wanting to preserve the mystery behind it.

She admired Robin's naked body for nearly a minute before he moved on her. He took off her cloak, and then removed her belt. She took her shoes off, kicking them away. He then encircled his arms around her and then peeled off her leotard toward the ground. She stepped out of it, her heart beating as if she was in a marathon. 'Now what?' came a voice in her head. 'What a stupid question!' then next thought. There was little doubt what was to come next. She was just hesitant to do it. Was she afraid?

"Um, Raven?" Robin asked. "Are we going to do anything or are we just going to stand here, naked?"

She glared at him for a moment, surprised. Then, she laughed.

"Sorry." she said. "I'm just…nervous I think."

Robin held Raven close enough to him that she could feel the radiant heat from his body.

"You need this. Tell yourself that." he said.

She resolved her courage. She brought him to her bed, and considered where she wanted to be. Without reaching a conclusion, she simply pulled Robin on the bed with her and began the fierce passion.

She was almost animal-like in her manner, as her feelings of being unloved found an escape. Pleasure coursed through her body, drowning any pain she felt. It was exhilarating! She writhed, hissed, and clawed at the sheets on her bed. She then rolled to one side, trying to force him on top of her. She miscalculated how far she rolled, however, and fell off the bed! She bumped her head on the nightstand as further indignation.

"Sorry, babe." she said, getting up.

There was no one there! She gasped, wondering what happened. Did he leave her? She then saw his clothes were gone too.

"But how…?" she began, looking toward the door.

It was normal, with nothing in front of it. In fact, nothing in the room was out of place. Raven was confused. She then saw she was still clothed in her leotard.

"Did we finish and I just forgot about it all?" she said aloud.

Suddenly, a realization came to her! It was a _dream_! A fantasy! Robin was never there! She dreamt the whole thing.

"I can't believe how real that was!" she said aloud, sitting on her bed.

She was wondering how it was the dream felt so intensely real. Then, she remembered something she heard once in a movie; "_Real_ is nothing more than electrical signals interpreted by your brain." At least, she thought that was the line.

She realized that her abilities probably altered her sensations. As a result, she was able to make a fantasy in her mind, and conjured a memorable night. Raven sighed.

"So that's it then? I make up my own reality in my head?" She shook her head, a weak smile on her face.

"What an idiot!" she said to herself.

She got up and paced her room. She felt like crying, but then realized something. She _did_ feel a little better.

"Perhaps it's not so ridiculous…" she said.

After all, she was only human. And how many girls took solace in their own fantasies? True, this dream probably wouldn't come true. Nevertheless…

She got back in bed, preparing herself mentally. She might have an outlet after all! Fantasy or not, it was better than nothing. And it could be anyone she wanted! And she knew who she wanted right now.

"I'm ready for you!" she said aloud, ready to experience Round Two of her fantasy.

**The End**


End file.
